User talk:Jacce/Archive 2
Hi Hi. Nice to see you. I made a litttle archive tool.~ 13:31, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I can come online for a few mins.~ 13:37, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Archiving It worked fine for Omnibender when he used it last time.~ 01:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool can u cm online now?~ 04:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol & Behold. I am back.~ 12:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) What do u mean by only confirmed users can edit infoboxes.~ 06:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Can u see ur latest msg on my tp? I cant. And no. You are wrong~ 06:25, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Me too and what abt this?~ 06:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Can u cm on chat for a while?~ 06:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Abuse filter Oho. So our 'Coding is not my best side' guy is an abuse filter master.~ 08:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Looks like ur few hours got over exactly when mine too. Great!! ~ 10:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Did you sign out?~ 11:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I think Omni :P be patient, i ll be back in a while.~ 13:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Now guess who is back.~ 06:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Forum Any ideas on np forum?~ 07:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I regret asking you :P I can use my bot to do it if u say like that there.~ 07:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Danny would give it obviously.~ 08:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can u come on chat now?~ 15:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I m on now.~ 17:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Now? Lv a msg on my tp when ur on.~ 03:38, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Long time no see. Are you free now?--~ 10:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Sig Hows my new sig? Any suggestions for it? Also can u see the pre-formatted summaries while editing? Can i use it on np? w:c:naruto:Narutopedia talk:Signature policy#Colours. Don't respond there, unless you would support me. 17:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Deleting on entry Your habbit hasn't changed yet :P btw, which sig should I use on np? Offcourse, I meant after its 'adressed', which sig I should use? ^ and can u cm on chat for a while now? Well, i m on. Block Oooo you!! I was abt to block that IP on aa and you did it a sec before me. Sig check Can u check if it is working? check again now. Categories: Like what? Sig..: How abt commenting on the forum on np. I already answered. Go and see and put your comment if possible. U hv a msg on np forum and also see my 1st abuse filter. — After doing the above things would u mind cming online for a while? Lv me a msg here when ur on. — Welcome back. Cm online. — Svg image Just upload one on this wiki. — Yeah, i saw it on np. — Sig checker Clear ur cache and try sig checker here. — They need a bot there. Do u know anyone who can use one? — :o :inactive=dantman :unreliable=shounen :P :Someone better? — ::Hehehe ::Trust me (I am sure u do), Don't listen to this. He just wants his monopoly to be retained. — @Bot: you forgot someone; The most active and the most reliable → The bot of the century. — Come online. — Did di do right on Wood Release page?--— 14:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Js on np Clear your cache and see if its working or not?— I was talking abt buttons. Can u see them?— And on my wiki?— Can u see the delete buttons and tags on my profile?— Check now.— Can u see auto refresh on RC?— When u hover over a link, u see something?— Np sig policy Simant copied frm here.— And latest chap template frm here.— Or maybe, he is a copy cat after all.— List files You said you were going to include ListFiles in np image policy and possibly in welcome msg too.— Can you see this? If yes can u import it here.— Can u cm online?— Can u cm online now?— Did u sign out? Btw any spec. abt the new chap?— Good news There is a good news on np.— Can u cm online now?— Free now?— I m back.— And here I come again and u?— Range blocks Have you ever done a range block?— How did you calc. the range?— Whohoo, u really know. Can u cm online now?— Adoption Come online now.— Affilates After doing the promote thing, if you hv time can u create a test forum here for np to accept na? Please— Create a 'test' forum here and then we will create the real one on np.— Also write the content please :P— You r not getting me. I am telling u to create a proposal for np on this wiki'to become affilates with naruto answers, ok?— Can u cm online for a while now?— Ok. Please help in creating Forum:Naruto Answers Wiki.— Uploading trick for np Try here.— Can you reply here?— Sig policy for np See here. Hows it? Any suggestions?— Oh! I didn't know that =.= — Wiki styling How does my wiki look now?— Click on preview button and see.— Nav for naruto answers wiki Got this thing from fable wiki. Open it in Ms Word. Replace ''fable by naruto and just fix a few links if needed and paste it in the above page. Please.— Come online now.— Re:Nav Wtf!! what happened to the styling i did. It was there today morning... U saw, right?— Come online— I m back.— Free now?— Come online fast.— Clear cache and see this wiki now. Btw can u do this?— Come online.— Can there be something better than this?— So, r u well now? Can u cm online?— Fever..or something else?— :Wow!! :Would be better if you could convince danny.— Can u reply to my mail in this life? Also see ur protect requests on np.— Can u forward hos mail to me, please? Btw can u cm online now?— Can u upload a file using and see if my code works? ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) See now.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Is there auto refresh on rc?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Refs Add refs to a page and check the refs gadget (just hover over them)' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) They are just like the wikipedia ones right? So comment here. Just say: "I tested them and they are superb" or something like that.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) How about something to darken the '''Abuse tags' on rc and other pages of np?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Its working, see.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 17:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Is refs gadget working on np?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 18:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) How abt a scrn shot?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 18:43, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Na Check out the new bg and mainpage.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:46, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Cm online''' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I m back' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:51, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Is snow working on na?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Come online.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Btw, did u see my new welcome msg on na?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 09:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) What else do you expect from an expert?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Vandal on np If you can spot any similar pattern (except wierd summaries), i can create a filter.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Nothing i can find :( ' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) See my new script. Go to any image page and you ll see a dropdown box to add templates.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ^can u ask me on my np tp to add it please?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Dropdown on files What are u waiting for? Its working. Lv a msg on my np tp, please ;)' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for confusion on np. Go ahead and add it.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 08:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Check if its working now.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Here, on this wiki?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Why doesn't that idiot snapper2 remain inactive forever?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Kakashi You don't fail to revert it first, do you?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:35, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Af test Try blanking Test page.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ^log out first.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:29, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ^before all, come on fb.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:35, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Something interesting? Got something interesting to do?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Marrying someone?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a date :P' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) *cough* I am waiting for a reply.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Whohooooooo. And i was wondering how nowadays u r so excited and energetic.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Collapsible table Hi. See the fav characters table here. Does it appear collapsed (collapsible)?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanx.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Clear cache, can u see auto refresh on rc?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Administrative_Declaration?diff=641699&oldid=641299 ← really?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 04:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) R u sure you figured that out?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Go to this page. See The users part. Is it collapsible like before?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 03:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You mean you see a button called Expand/Collapse?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Or else do this: clear ur cache, take a scrn shot of the infobox and upload it here.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) If ur seeing expand/collapse instead of show/hide, then its working.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *Cough* can't u use english :P?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Kak - crow Hey, see this.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, u hv a new block request on np frm an IP. Its lovely' ~ UltimateSupreme' 14:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) O :/. I thought u were gonna block Omni and AG.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P ' ~ UltimateSupreme' 18:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Quests Why u did this O.o? :Any chap today?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 08:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Why not this week?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You know this bcause u everyday hv lunch with them, huh? Come online :)' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Can u see dropdown on files on this wiki?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 16:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) SHOUT ALOUD ' ~ UltimateSupreme' 17:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) TEST THE SHOUT FILTER See. I managed to get the views above 30k.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Did u contact the staff/danny (for sysoping)?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Staff?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can u cm online now?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 06:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Now?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 12:37, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Na homepage Can u think of a good colour for it which would suit the background?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Tell the colour. See here.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I tried dark orange. It was very dark. I made it light blue. Hows it?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 11:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Got some free time?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 15:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Filters See the 2 new filters I created here.'~ UltimateSupreme' 16:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can u test them?'~ UltimateSupreme' 06:51, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Got some free time?'~ UltimateSupreme''' 11:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC)